


È meglio giocarsi il cuore, rischiare.

by Soleinpolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleinpolvere/pseuds/Soleinpolvere
Summary: Premetto che questa storia è una sorta di "prequel" della mia precedente storia (L'amore è solo un colpo di...fortuna.) Non bisogna aver letto l'altra storia per comprendere questa, ma le due sono inevitabilmente collegate ed ho cercato di inserirealcuni elementi, come determinate frasi, che richiamassero indubbiamente l'altra.Finito il preambolo, questa storia è incentrata su Sirius che viene finalmente, aiutato dalla sua anima gemella platonica James, a patti con i suoi sentimenti durante la primavera del suo quinto anno.Vedendo il suo piano "Chiodo scaccia chiodo" fallire, Sirius sarà costretto ad ammettere a se stesso che il suo cuore appartiene già a qualcuno e, dopo diverse riflessioni, deciderà di combattere per conquistare il cuore del suo Lunastorta.Fondamentale la presenza del nostro James che, con i suoi consigli, aiuterà Sirius a disfarsi di quella maschera che indossa da troppo tempo.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	È meglio giocarsi il cuore, rischiare.

“Corri!”

Sussurrò James a Sirius sentendo i passi di Gazza avvicinarsi sempre di più.

I due giovani grifondoro erano appena tornati dal loro giro di rifornimento di alcolici da Hogsmeade, che avevano raggiunto attraverso il passaggio segreto del quale erano a conoscenza solo i quattro malandrini, per la festa clandestina di quella sera.

“Perché diamine non hai portato il mantello dell’invisibilità?”

“Pensavo l’avessi preso tu!”

“Ma se è tuo!”

“E questo cosa dovrebbe significare? Sai benissimo dove lo tengo, avresti potuto prenderlo tu!”

L’insulto di Sirius verso il suo amico non fece in tempo ad uscire dalla sua bocca che le minacce di Gazza, che aveva udito i loro passi, ripresero a farsi sempre più vicine.

I due malandrini decisero di sgattaiolare in silenzio il più lontano possibile dal perfido custode lasciando perdere il loro battibecco.

Per fortuna, riuscirono a svignarsela prima che Gazza riuscisse a girare l’angolo e, con una scarica di l’adrenalina che caratterizzava la maggior parte della loro vita, raggiunsero il ritratto della Signora Grassa e, una volta entrati dopo aver detto la parola d’ordine, si lasciarono andare a delle grosse risate, felici di essersela cavata anche in quella situazione.

Sirius, ancora scosso dai fremiti delle risate, diede uno schiaffo sulla fronte a James senza scalfire il buonumore del suo migliore amico.

“Sei un idiota, vedi di non lasciare mai più il mantello!”

“Davvero siete andati ad Hogsmeade senza mantello? Chissà perché non mi stupisco più di tanto.” La voce di Remus, colma di sarcasmo, giunse da dietro le spalle dei due giovani grifondoro appena tornati dalla _missione._

“È stato un mio errore, non lo farò mai più, prometto!” Disse James alzando la mano sinistra in aria e contemporaneamente poggiando la mano destra sul cuore.

“Ti sei perso una gran bell’avventura, Lunastorta.” Disse Sirius guardando il suo _amico._

“Che peccato, spero di potermi rifare un giorno!” James, di fronte alla finta faccia sconsolata di Remus, rise scuotendo la testa.

“Sei sempre il solito, Lunastorta.”

Facendosi spazio tra i suoi amici, Remus si sedette a peso morto sulla poltrona di fronte al camino con il suo nuovo libro babbano in mano.

“Che ci vuoi fare, James. Sono una persona amante del pericolo, non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarmi per aver perso quest‘avventura.”

“Sei sempre lì a mettere i paletti, Lunastorta. Hai paura che qualcosa possa sconvolgere la tua vita non lasciandoti alcuna possibilità di tornare indietro?”

Remus non rispose alla chiara provocazione di Sirius, ma si limitò ad aprire il libro per poi rivolgere la sua massima attenzione alla pagina di fronte a sé.

_Ho colpito nel segno, lo so._

Pensò trionfante Sirius dandogli un’ultima occhiata volta prima che, sott’ordine di James, andasse con quest’ultimo a sistemare le bevande nella loro stanza.

Mentre saliva le scale non poteva non pensare a colui che tormentava i suoi pensieri da tempo.

Era da quasi un anno, precisamente dalla fine de loro quarto anno, che aveva iniziato a guardare Remus con occhi diversi.

In realtà, si ritrovò a pensare da solo nel suo letto a Grimmauld Palace quell’estate, non era cambiato il modo in cui lo vedeva, ma il suo osservarlo era semplicemente accompagnato da una nuova _sensazione_ sviluppatosi durante gli anni a stretto contatto con lui.

Per il giovane Black, Remus era sempre stato _diverso_ dagli altri due suoi amici però l’aveva ammesso a se stesso soltanto di recente.

Peter, nonostante alcune battibecchi nati per via della diversità dei loro due caratteri, si era rivelato per Sirius un grande amico ed anche piuttosto intelligente quando si trattava di appuntare gli ultimi dettagli di un piano.

L’altro componente del gruppo, ovvero James, era invece suo fratello.

Con James riusciva a comunicare con un solo sguardo e delle volte, come amava affermare Remus dinnanzi alla loro ennesima idiozia, i due _telepatici_ sembravano condividere un unico cervello.

E poi, appunto, c’era Remus, tutt’altro che comprensibile con uno sguardo.

Sirius aveva imparato con il passar degli anni a capire le sue più minime espressioni, distinguendo le facce da _“Lunastorta si sta arrabbiando, scappiamo James!.”_ o da _“A quale piano malefico stai pensando, Lunastorta?”_ e spesso riusciva a captare le bugie dietro le sue rassicurazioni di star bene.

Remus stesso, durante una delle loro notti insonni, gli aveva confessato che lui era l’unico a cui mostrava con quasi leggerezza alcune parti _più blu_ della sua anima.

Sirius era rimasto molto colpito da questa sua confessione ed anche segretamente felice per esser l’unico a cui Remus mostrava _l’altra_ parte di lui.

Nonostante riuscisse a capirlo più di chiunque altro, alcune volte Remus rimaneva un mistero perfino per lui.

Sirius non sempre riusciva a comprendere bene le emozioni che egli stesso provava quando era insieme a lui, ma sapeva che voleva assolutamente _proteggerlo_ da _ogni minimo_ dolore.

Quando i tre malandrini avevano confessato a Remus di aver capito il suo _piccolo problema peloso,_ Remus riversò su di loro tutta la sua tristezza e preoccupazione e lui, di fronte alle lacrime dell’amico, si era ripromesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitargli qualsiasi tipo di sofferenza.

Il suo desiderio di protezione era però ostacolato dallo stesso Remus che si mostrava poco propenso ad accettare il suo aiuto perché _“Non sono mica una principessa da salvare, Sirius.”_ Ma, nonostante suoi rifiuti, Sirius non demordeva.

Quando, dopo una trasformazione, Remus non aveva voglia di parlare, Sirius si limitava a stare in silenzio seduto accanto a lui nell’ala dell’infermeria, cercando di cogliere ogni minima occasione per farlo ridere o semplicemente distrarre.

Sirius voleva che Remus sapesse che poteva sfogarsi con lui di _qualsiasi cosa_ , con i suoi tempi e i suoi modi, e che lui avrebbe aspettato pazientemente al suo fianco.

Il loro rapporto nel tempo si era evoluto, caratterizzandosi di momenti, frasi, alcune permissioni (come il lasciare che Remus gli scompigliasse i capelli, cosa VIETATA a chiunque, o che Sirius potesse poggiargli la testa sulle gambe mentre lui leggeva un libro.), scambi di sguardi e sorrisi _speciali_ comprensibili solo a loro due.

Erano soliti ad ascoltare musica babbana insieme, nello _stesso_ letto, nel più totale silenzio per poi scambiarsi riflessioni sulle canzoni.

Sirius si sentiva libero di parlare con Remus anche di ciò che lo tormentava di più, ultimamente l’argomento più frequente era suo fratello Regulus che, come già previsto da Sirius, si stava allontanando sempre di più da suo fratello maggiore lacerandogli l’anima, e allo stesso tempo Remus gli rivelava le sue più grandi paure legate al futuro così _ombroso_ che gli si prospettava davanti.

Remus con gli altri affrontava l’argomento con il suo solito sarcasmo _“Ah, io ho grandi prospettive future. Una volta fuori di qui andrò a rapinare la Gringott per poi fare successo nel mondo babbano come presentatore di qualche quiz televisivo.”_ Ma Sirius, ed anche James, non credevano nemmeno un po’ al suo finto tono spensierato.

Sirius, quando Remus decideva ad aprirsi sinceramente con lui, era solito a consolarlo dicendogli, come lo stesso James affermava _ogni giorno,_ che sarebbero stati sempre insieme e che nulla sarebbe cambiato una volta fuori da Hogwarts e che non l’avrebbero _mai_ lasciato solo a se stesso.

Nonostante queste dichiarazioni scaldassero il cuore di Remus, Sirius sapeva che non erano abbastanza. Riusciva a vedere la paura e l’angoscia ancorate in quegli occhi che tanto adorava.

E allora il giovane Black si ritrovava a promettere con rinnovato ardore che avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice, perfino il gesto più disperato come _tagliarsi i capelli_ se solo l’avesse fatto sentir meglio.

Sirius iniziò a notare più concretamente del come Remus fosse diverso per lui rispetto altri suoi due amici quando la sua assenza iniziò a renderlo irrequieto. Anche se insieme James, sentiva il bisogno di ispezionare la stanza, che fossero in sala grande o ad una festa poco cambiava, alla ricerca del suo _Lunastorta_.

Per Sirius, Remus era colui che si ritrovava a guardare di nascosto, non solo perché amava il suo viso, ed in particolare i suoi occhi che, come spesso si trovava a precisare, presentavano una tonalità ambrata con uno _spruzzo di verde_ , ma perché guardarlo lo faceva sentire _in pace con se stesso_ soprattutto se l’altro era immerso nei suoi pensieri o ancor meglio se stava ridendo.

Gli piacevano le cicatrici che gli contornavano il volto e gliel’aveva anche detto un giorno e James, una volta soli e tra le risate, definì quella sua dichiarazione come “L’ _ennesimo atto di sottoneria.”_

James _ovviamente_ sapeva del suo piccolo segreto amoroso. 

Da quando James era a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti per Remus, nonostante le continue prese in giro, agli occhi di Sirius tutto sembrava più facile.

Sirius gliel’aveva confessato durante le vacanze di Natale approfittando del fatto che del gruppo dei malandrini quell’anno fossero rimasti solo loro due ad Hogwarts.

Dopo aver confessato di avere una cotta per un ragazzo, _“No, non sei tu James.” “Ah…ma come no? Ti faccio schifo, scusa?!”,_ Sirius fu sommerso da un monologo di un’ora e mezza su questioni sentimentali come _“Perché hai aspettato tanto per dirmelo? Temevi che per me cambiasse qualcosa? Io ti vorrò sempre bene Sirius! L’importante è che tu sia felice, morirei pur di non vederti soffrire!”_ E successivamente, dopo aver confessato il nome della sua cotta, Sirius fu sommerso per un’altra ora e mezza da deliranti riflessioni del tipo _“Lunastorta? Ma come ho fatto a non accorgermene, sono un idiota! Effettivamente quando c’è lui il tuo volto sembra illuminarsi, gli rivolgi dei sorrisi che…o mio Dio, ma ha ragione Evans quando mi chiama idiota! Sai sempre cosa dirgli e cosa non dirgli e ricordi qualsiasi cosa lui dica, anche la più piccola cazzata! Avrei dovuto rendermene conto fin da quella volta quando…”_ James, dopo tre ore, giunse alla conclusione secondo la quale Sirius dovesse dichiararsi, ma lui aveva categoricamente rifiutato. _“Mai, mai e poi mai! Non lo farò mai, James. Già innamorarmi era fuori programma, io-“ “Cosa??? Sei innamorato?” “Non interrompermi, idiota. Stavo dicendo, il grande Sirius Black doveva rimanere impassibile di fronte a robaccia del genere! Lascerò che questa “cosa” passi da sola.”_ James in tutta risposta gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla _“Questa è la stessa tecnica che sto utilizzando io, amico.” _Gli disse sperando di infondergli coraggio, ma in realtà Sirius non si sentì per nulla rincuorato dalla dichiarazione dell’amico. Per paura di diventare un _disperato innamorato_ come James, decise di continuare ad uscire con altre ragazze per cercare di togliersi dalla testa Remus.

Attualmente stava frequentando da due mesi una ragazza di nome Sandy, anche lei grifondoro ed anche molto popolare, dopo averla baciata durante una festa.

La loro relazione, incentrata soprattutto su i baci, che Sirius poco apprezzava, stava calando a picco.

La ragazza non provava un vero sentimento verso di lui, ma di limitava ad esporlo come un trofeo, mentre lui sperava solo di scacciare Remus dalla sua testa.

Con una sicurezza sempre più grande che anche con Sandy, quinta ragazza in cinque mesi, sarebbe finita, Sirius dovette ammettere a se stesso che il suo piano “Chiodo scaccia chiodo” non stava funzionando alla perfezione proprio come aveva previsto James che, di fronte alla spiegazione del suo piano, aveva alzato le mani per poi uscire dalla stanza mormorando _“Per me ci perdi solo tempo e salute, amico.”_

A distanza di mesi, mentre continuava a pensare a Remus anche mentre saliva le scale per nascondere le bevande nel suo baule, Sirius si sentì di affermare con certezza che _“la cosa”_ per Remus non era ancora passata.

I pensieri del giovane grifondoro furono interrotti da James che, sempre di più vicino al suo volto, lo guardava con l’espressione tipica di _chi sa._

“Che c’è?”

“Hai quella faccia.”

“Quale faccia?”

“Quella che hai quando pensi a Lunastorta.” Sirius gli diede un calcio facendo ululare di dolore il suo migliore amico.

“Per Merlino e Morgana, ma sfoga la tua rabbia in modo diverso e non su di me!”

“Sei tu il motivo della mia rabbia, idiota.”

“Ed io che pensavo fossero le bugie che ti continui a ripetere.”

Sirius, colpito nel segno, gli diede le spalle riponendo l’ultima bottiglia nel suo baule.

“Stasera viene anche Sandy?”

“Certo, figurati che mi molla un secondo quella.”

“Potresti sempre lasciarla tu.” Gli suggerì James guardandolo di sottecchi.

Sirius non diede risposta e James decise di non infierire.

Il silenzio dei due amici fu interrotto dall’arrivo di Peter il quale ricordò a James di dover andare dalla professoressa Sprout a scontare la loro detenzione.

“Ah giusto, mi ero quasi dimenticato! Ci vediamo stasera.” Salutò James prima di scendere giù con Peter.

_Che idiota, perché deve sempre stressarmi con questa storia? “Gne Sirius smetti di fingere gne gne.”_

Irritato dalla voce del suo amico che gli rimbombava in testa, non notò l’entrata in camera dell'altro malandrino non in punizione.

“Come ti senti a non esser in detenzione?” Lo punzecchiò Remus sedendosi sul suo letto che era accanto a quello di Sirius.

“Ah, Lunastorta!Mi sento male, a tratti malissimo. Se continuo di questo passo verrò eletto caposcuola al nostro settimo anno! Già quest’anno tu ci hai tirato un brutto colpo con la tua carica da prefetto!” Disse Sirius mettendosi una mano sulla fronte e simulando uno svenimento che fece ridere di gusto Remus.

_Ti faccio ridere quando mi comporto da scemo, eh?_

“Dubito che Silente sia così folle da darti una carica del genere.”

“Mi sottovaluti, Lunastorta.”

“Mai fatto, Sirius.” Esclamò il giovane prefetto grifondoro guardandolo negli occhi.

Sirius gli sorrise per poi andare a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui guadagnandosi un’occhiata torva.

“Ti ho dato il permesso di sederti qui?”

“Ma per favore, tutti mi vorrebbero nel loro letto e ti lamenti?”

“Io non sono _tutti,_ idiota.”

_Lo so che non sei tutti, lo so._

“E chi saresti?”

“Sono la sorella di tua zia Rachel.”

“Ho una zia che si chiama Rachel?”

“Certo, le ho scritto giusto ieri sera per chiederle come mai fossi così deficiente.”

“Aaaah, Lunastorta! Ed io che pensavo che tu fossi l’unico _sirius_ del gruppo.”

Remus lo spintonò senza però perdere il sorriso nemmeno di fronte a quella squallida, seppur preferita da Sirius, battuta.

“Che libro stavi leggendo prima?”

“Ah, niente.”

“Che vuol dire _niente?”_

“Non voglio annoiarti.”

“Ma se te l’ho chiesto io! Era il Signore degli anelli?”

Remus scosse il capo senza nascondere lo stupore legato al fatto che Sirius ricordasse il nome del suo romanzo preferito.

 _Guarda che io presto attenzione a tutto quello che fai o dici, Lunastorta._ Pensò Sirius cogliendo lo stupore sul volto di Remus senza però aver il coraggio di dirglielo.

_Non posso dirgli una cosa del genere, sarebbe troppo diretto e da sottone. **No.**_

“No, il libro si intitola “Uno, Nessuno, Centomila.” Ed è di un autore babbano di nome Pirandello.”

“Che titolo assurdo.”

“Dal titolo puoi ricavare la sua poetica. Sai…” Remus diede un’occhiata a Sirius e, vedendo l’interesse sul suo volto, si apprestò a continuare.

“Per lui non esiste una personalità, ma tutti noi indossiamo diverse e molteplici maschere in base alla persona che abbiamo di fronte o alla situazione. Il titolo spiega che: Uno è ciò che noi crediamo di essere, Nessuno è ciò che noi siamo davvero e centomila sono le maschere che indossiamo.”

Sirius rimuginò sulle parole di Remus facendosi ad un tratto serio.

“Tu indossi maschere con me, Lunastorta?”

Remus, colto alla sprovvista da quella domanda, si ritrovò in evidente difficoltà nel rispondere.

“Delle volte sì, credo.”

“Delle volte?”

Remus alzò le spalle per poi cominciare a sfilacciare il suo maglione.

_Lo fai sempre quando ti senti in soggezione._

“Anche io delle volte le indosso.” Confessò Sirius pensando alle sue innumerevoli fidanzate passate ed anche alla sua attuale che, probabilmente, era furiosa con lui in quanto non si faceva vivo da ieri.

Remus non rispose mantenendo basso lo sguardo.

“Però _figo_ il pensiero di questo poeta.”

“Figo?”

Sirius gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico senza capire dove avesse sbagliato.

“Ma come ti viene in mente di definire _figo_ un autore di inizio ‘900?”

“Eh beh, che c’è di male? Io penso che il gran Pirandello avrebbe solo apprezzato un complimento del genere!”

Remus, con un sorriso stampato sul volto, alzò la testa incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di Sirius.

Entrambi, come facevano spesso, si squadrarono fino a quando l’espressione di Remus mutò diventando indecifrabile agli occhi di Sirius.

“Andrai con Sandy stasera alla festa?”

“Sei geloso?”

Remus sbuffò roteando gli occhi sotto lo sguardo divertito di Sirius.

_Dammi un solo segno chiaro, Lunastorta._

_Dammi un segno e ti bacio adesso, fregandomene delle conseguenze e dei miei limiti._

“Puoi smettere di chiedermelo ogni _santa_ volta che ti metti con qualche ragazza?”

“Tu rispondimi ed io la smetto.”

“Davvero mi stai chiedendo se sono geloso?”

“Sì, davvero.” Sirius si avvicinò a Remus con sguardo di sfida che fu prontamente ricambiato.

“Anche se lo fossi, non sarebbe affar tuo.”

“Come no?”

“No, perché sarebbero i miei sentimenti.”

“Sì, ma sentimenti che riguardano me!”

“Basta, sei troppo idiota per capire.”

“In realtà stai solo cercando di sviare la domanda.”

Remus sbuffò.

“Non è questione di esser gelosi o meno… semplicemente non fa per te.”

“E chi farebbe per me?” Gli chiese a voce più bassa notando un lieve rossore sulle guance del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

“Ma che vuoi che ne sappia, cambi idea ogni secondo! E poi sono io quello lunatico.” Sbottò Remus alzandosi dal letto lasciando Sirius con mille interrogativi in testa sul perché della sua reazione.

“Dove vai?”

“Lontano da te.”

Remus chiuse con un tonfo la porta alla sua spalle lasciando Sirius ancora più confuso.

Si sdraiò su letto passandosi la mano sul volto cercando di capire cosa avesse detto di tanto sbagliato.

_Ma che gli prende? Un flirt del genere è all’ordine del giorno tra noi due! Sono sicuro che di lunatici come lui al mondo ce ne siano veramente pochi e di chi mi vado ad innamorare io? Del peggiore di tutti! Oddio… ecco che l’ho pensato di nuovo! Perché parlo di innamoramento quando mi riferisco a lui? È una cotta passeggera, Sirius. Mettitelo in testa._

_P a s s e g g e r a._

_O forse no. Per Merlino, ibernatemi fino al 1990 che non ne posso più._

Senza smettere di litigare con se stesso, Sirius andò in bagno per farsi una doccia.

_Che seccatura, ma dov’è James? Se sto qua anche altri soli 5 minuti senza che arrivi giuro che me ne vado. In più non c’è nemmeno l’ombra di quel lunatico di Lunastorta. Certo che non potevamo dargli soprannome più azzeccato._

Con i nervi a fior di pelle, Sirius se ne stava con la schiena poggiata alla parete mentre sorseggiava un drink.

James e Peter non erano ancora tornati dalla detenzione e di Remus nessuna traccia.

Sirius si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Evans, la quale passava sempre più tempo con Remus da dopo esser stati entrambi nominati prefetti all’inizio di quell’anno, sperando di poter estorcerle qualche informazione, ma _nulla._ Sparita anche lei.

Nonostante fosse stata una sua idea l’organizzare quell’ennesima festa, dopo lo sbalzo d’umore di Remus di quel pomeriggio non aveva per nulla voglia di festeggiare soprattutto senza James al suo fianco.

_Quell’idiota sa sempre come risollevarmi l’umore con la sua immensa stupidità._

“Eccoti, finalmente.”

_Oh no, uccidetemi._

Sirius si limitò ad esibire un sorriso forzato mentre _la sua ragazza_ , con al seguito le sue amiche, gli stampava un bacio a stampo sulle labbra sporcandogliele di lucidalabbra gusto fragola.

_Che orrore questo lucidacoso appiccicoso, ma perché continua a metterselo?_

Sirius, dopo _il bacio_ , svuotò con un solo sorso il suo bicchiere sperando di cancellare il sapore del lucidalabbra della sua ragazza.

“Ti sono mancata?”

“Ci siamo visti ieri!”

Sandy ridacchiò, facendo un cenno alle sue amiche che lasciasse intendere di allontanarsi.

“Che simpaticone, il mio _ragazzo!”_ Esclamò affinché la sua voce giungesse alle orecchie delle sue amiche.

Una volta che le altre ragazze furono abbastanza lontane, si avvicinò a Sirius guardandolo in cagnesco.

Sirius sospirò esasperato.

“Che c’è?”

“Ti sembra normale che se non mi faccio viva _io_ tu non mi cerchi?”

“Ho avuto da fare.”

“Ah sì, cosa? Dovevi accompagnare James al bagno o Lunastorta è stato male e dovevi stargli accanto?”

“Solo _noi_ possiamo chiamarlo così e comunque che cosa vuoi da lui?” Gli chiese senza nascondere l’irritazione scaturita dall’uso del nomignolo da parte della ragazza.

“Nulla, Sirius. Semplicemente penso che tu ti preoccupa in modo quasi ossessivo per quel ragazzo. Appena entra in stanza corri da lui a chiedergli come sta o cosa ha fatto durante la giornata. Stiamo anche ore a star a sentire discorsi _noiosi_ su come abbia aiutato un ragazzino del primo anno a non perdere tutte le dita o, il peggio del peggio, sull’ultimo romanzo che ha letto!”

“Se non ti interessa ciò che dice, puoi andartene. Fidati, a lui non importa che tu stia a sentire.”

Sandy incrociò le braccia al petto emettendo un verso stizzito.

“Sono felice di valere qualcosa per gli amici del _mio ragazzo._ Comunque, non me ne vado perché quando lui inizia a parlare tu non hai intenzione di smuoverti nemmeno se ti dicessi che c’è Mago Merlino in persona che balla in mutande!”

Sirius, consapevole di quanta verità ci fosse nelle parole inconsapevoli della ragazza, si limitò a rivolgere lo sguardo altrove nella speranza, _appunto_ , di trovare Remus.

_Non verrà di sicuro._

Sandy, di fronte al silenzio del suo ragazzo, addolcì lo sguardo pensando di averlo turbato con la sua “rabbia” non sapendo che il turbamento di Sirius era provocato da ben altro.

“Dai, non volevo offendere te o i tuoi amici. Penso che a volte siate un po’ morbosi, ma va bene!”

“Non deve andare bene a te.”

“Ecco qua, la coppia che scoppia!”

James, con i capelli più in disordine che mai, raggiunse i due _piccioncini_ cingendo le spalle di Sirius con un braccio.

“Dov’è Peter?”

“Ci sta provando ancora con quella ragazza tassorosso che gli piace.”

“Ridicolo.”

“Beh, _almeno lui ci prova chiaramente e senza giochetti.”_ Con quest’ennesima provocazione, James si guadagnò da parte di Sirius uno sguardo letteralmente _di fuoco._

James, per nulla intimorito, gli regalò un sorriso da degno malandrino.

“Ti vado a prendere da bere, Sandy. Aspettami qui.” La ragazza annuì mentre Sirius, prendendo James sottobraccio, si allontanò da lei.

“Sir, che ti prende?”

“Nulla, perché?” James si limitò a rifilargli lo sguardo tipico di quando voleva lasciar intendere di aver capito le bugie dell’amico.

Sirius, decifrando immediatamente lo sguardo di James, si guardò intorno prima di raccontare la reazione _esagerata_ di Remus a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare.

“Mh.”

“Mh? Che diamine di risposta è?” James si ritrovò a sospirare e, portando Sirius in un angolo della stanza, esibì la faccia che Sirius definiva _“Da discorso.”_

“Oddio, che ho fatto?”

“Nulla Sir, è solo che da quando mi hai confessato di esser innamorato di lui-“

“È solo una semplice cotta.” Tentò debolmente di puntualizzare Sirius non credendoci nemmeno lui.

“Sì, se ti fa star meglio. Comunque ho iniziato ad osservare anche lui e secondo me non gli sei _totalmente_ indifferente.”

“Davvero?” Gli chiese Sirius con un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto di gioia ma, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, James rimase serio.

“Sì, io lo credo davvero. Il punto è che devi prendere una decisione, Sir. Non puoi sbattergli in faccia la tua nuova conquista continuando allo stesso tempo a provarci con lui... se ci ho visto giusto e prova qualcosa per te, allora ci sta male quando stai con le altre.”

“Non esco con altre persone per ferirlo, James!”

“Lo so però…perché continui a chiedergli se gli dà fastidio?”

“Perché spero di cogliere una reazione da parte sua, un qualsiasi cosa! Io so di provocarlo in continuazione ma lo faccio perché voglio…un _segno_.”

Sirius si guardò intorno e, vedendo che tutti i presenti erano distratti, si decise a parlare a cuore aperto con l’amico.

“Ho una paura fottuta, James. Sai, non mi era mai successo prima di… _innamorarmi._ Non vorrei giocarmi il tutto per tutto per poi rimanere… fregato, ecco. È un qualcosa di troppo _grande_ ed importante, non so se potrei reggere un rifiuto.”

James gli rivolse un sorriso dolce per poi stringergli la spalla riuscendo ad infondergli un senso di _sicurezza_ senza pari.

“Lo so che è spaventoso, amico. Però non puoi rimanere tra due fazioni, o scegli lui e lotti o scegli le altre ragazze. Non esistono vie di mezzo e non puoi aspettarti che Lunastorta possa mai darti dei segnali chiari se tu continui ad uscire con altre persone. Devi prendere una decisione e con questo non intendo che so… dichiarati domani.”

“O dichiararmi ogni giorno come fai tu con Evans.”

James lo spintonò senza negare la veridicità nelle parole di Sirius.

“Ognuno ha i suoi tempi e i suoi metodi, Sir.

Semplicemente devi capire se _davvero_ vuoi intraprendere la strada verso il cuore di Lunastorta. Se non te la senti di metterci tutto te stesso, se vuoi crogiolarti nell’apatia che provi con le altre ragazze allora continua ad uscire con chi vuoi però, devo dirtelo, devi sbarrare la strada che porta a lui. Non hai il diritto di confonderlo solo perché non vuoi metterti in gioco.”

“Posso… prendermi del tempo per riflettere? Sai, se davvero voglio _sbarrare_ la strada.”

Chiese Sirius con un filo di voce e solo il pensiero di _sbarrare_ la via che portava verso il suo Lunastorta gli fece stringere il cuore.

“Ma certo, il punto principale del mio discorso era proprio questo. Fai ciò che vuoi però non dimenticarti delle possibili conseguenze delle tue azioni.”

_Maledetto tu e il tuo grandissimo senso dell’onore, Potter. Così idiota agli occhi di tanti, così saggio e profondo con chi davvero tieni._

Il discorso sentimentale dei due amici fu interrotto da una persona che, da lontano, catturò immediatamente l’attenzione di Sirius.

 _Allora ha deciso di venire._ Pensò Sirius guardando Remus varcare la porta in compagnia di Lily.

Anche James si voltò e, vedendo Lily, sospirò sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Remus, vedendo i suoi due amici, lasciò Lily con le sue sue compagne grifondoro dirigendosi verso di loro con un sorriso sul volto.

 _Forse non è più arrabbiato con me_. Pensò Sirius sorridendo a sua volta senza nemmeno pensarci. Per lui era una qualcosa di naturale ricambiare il sorriso di Remus.

“Complimenti ai miei due malandrini, avete preso la mia bevanda alcolica preferita.”

Disse Remus allungando la mano verso il tavolo per prendere un bicchiere colmo Rum di ribes rosso.

“Ringrazia il signor Black.” Esclamò James dilettandosi in un inchino che fece ridere i due grifondondoro con lui.

Remus si rivolse a Sirius e, come se la sua sfuriata di quel pomeriggio non fosse mai esistita, imitò James nell’inchino.

“Grazie mille, mr. Black.”

“Sempre a disposizione per rendere felice il nostro Lunastorta.”

Sembrava che tutto fosse tornato al suo posto.

“Beh, andiamo ad animare questa festa miei due giovani amici!” Esclamò James mentre si faceva spazio tra la folla salutando Lily che gli rispose _“Non attacca, Potter.”_

“Non ci rinuncerà mai, eh?” Domandò Remus mentre continuava a guardare James sorridere a tutti i presenti guadagnandosi occhiate di adorazione.

“Dice che sarà la sua futura moglie.”

Rispose Sirius guardando però Remus e non James che stava continuando a dare spettacolo con Peter al suo fianco.

Remus sorseggiò il suo drink continuando a guardare la folla con sguardo assente sembrando quasi sconnesso dal suo corpo.

“Sai, volevo scusarmi per oggi pomeriggio. Dopodomani c’è la luna piena ed io-“

“Lo so.”

“Come lo sai?”

“Ho fatto un calendario segnando i giorni in cui cade la luna piena e comunque non devi scusarti, non è che se ti arrabbi deve sempre c’entrare la luna. Ammetto che è molto facile perdere la pazienza con me, scusami se ti ho dato fastidio.” Remus si girò verso di lui e Sirius, rendendosi conto della sua confessione, si apprestò ad aggiungere di come avessero contribuito a stilare il calendario anche James e Peter.

Remus, con gli occhi _lucidi,_ gli rivolse un sorriso radioso prima di abbracciarlo. Sirius rimase inizialmente pietrificato nell’abbraccio per poi ricambiare con la stessa intensità, fregandosene di esser ad una festa con altre persone che, onestamente, non stavano di certo prestando attenzione a loro due.

Remus si staccò da lui dopo pochi secondi e, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, continuò a guardarlo sorridendo.

_Ok, se continua a guardarmi così e con questo sorriso dolcissimo sul volto io mi lancio dalla finestra._

“Grazie.”

“Per cosa?”

“Per esserci.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, lo sai.”

I due ragazzi, quasi come se si trovassero sotto ad una campana di vetro, continuarono a guardarsi con quella scintilla negli occhi tipica dei loro giochi di sguardi.

Purtroppo, la magia fu interrotta da una voce femminile che, _purtroppo_ , era piuttosto ben nota ai due giovani.

“Eccoti qua, amore! Non ti trovavo!” Sandy abbracciò Sirius depositandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ciao, Lunastorta.”

“Solo i miei amici mi chiamano così.”

Sandy ridacchiò a disagio mentre Sirius rivolse a Remus uno sguardo compiaciuto.

_Lo adoro ancora di più quando fa così._

“Beh, io vado. Ci vediamo dopo.” Salutò Remus dileguandosi tra la folla. Sirius lo guardò, con l’indecisione nel cuore se seguirlo o meno, fino a che non fu più in grado di vederlo.

“Mi stai ascoltando?”

_Se magari dicessi qualcosa di interessante, ogni tanto, ti ascolterei pure._

“No, scusa.”

“E a che cosa stai pensando di tanto importante per non ascoltarmi?”

Era la mattina dopo la festa e Sirius non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente Remus.

Non che i giorni precedenti non l’avesse pensato, ma dopo il discorso di James ci rifletteva più seriamente.

Era terrorizzato a morte dall’idea di lasciar cadere la sua maschera da perfetto casanova per inseguire i suoi _veri_ sentimenti, ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzato anche dall’idea di perdere Remus.

_Non esistono vie di mezzo._

Le parole di James continuavano a rimbombargli forte e chiare in testa mentre con Sandy si recava ad Hogsmeade.

Sirius sapeva di non avere una semplice cotta, come ieri stesso aveva confessato a James, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di abbattere la facciata che si era costruito negli anni.

 _Esci con le ragazze, frequentale per un po’ e poi lasciale_. Questo era il piano che gli permetteva di rimanere popolare agli occhi di tutti e soprattutto gli permetteva di _non metterci il cuore._

Si era sempre sentito al sicuro senza investire i suoi sentimenti in nessuna relazione, ma i sentimenti per Remus lo travolsero senza dargli il tempo di fuggire.

Che poi di fuggire non ne aveva nemmeno voglia, lui _adorava_ stare con Remus anche se ciò lo spaventava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

La voglia di star con lui aumentava ogni giorno di più e lo stesso Sirius si ritrovava sempre più spesso di fronte al desiderio di baciarlo mettendo da parte quell’inutile autocontrollo.

Sirius non aveva la benché minima voglia di andare con Sandy ad Hogsmeade, ma le aveva già chiesto di andare insieme la settimana scorsa anche se si era pentito subito dopo.

“Se avessi voluto dirtelo non mi sarei limitato a pensarlo, no?” Le rispose con ovvietà Sirius guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte della _sua ragazza._

Sandy si limitò a sbuffare leggermente cercando di non far notare il suo malumore agli studenti, in particolare alle studentesse, che li circondavano e guardavano con curiosità.

I due arrivarono ad Hogsmeade in totale silenzio.

“Andiamo ai Tre Manici di scopa, qui fuori sto gelando per il freddo ed inoltre gli altri dovrebbero esser già lì.” Sandy, di fronte alla proposta di Sirius, si fermò di colpo fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Gli altri?”

“Sai, i miei amici…Te li ho già presentati, non ti ricordi?”

“Ma non possiamo stare solo… noi due?”

“Eh? E perché?”

“Perché… senti lasciamo perdere, andiamo.”

La ragazza, visibilmente contrariata, lo superò dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il pub mentre Sirius, qualche passo più indietro, si limitò ad alzare le spalle per poi incamminarsi dietro di lei.

Appena varcata la soglia dei Tre Manici di scopa, l’attenzione di entrambi fu subito richiamata da un ragazzo con una chioma nera indomabile che, dimenandosi al limite dell’assurdo, gli indicava i posti liberi di fronte a lui. Il volto di Sirius si aprì in un sorriso radioso e corse verso la _sua anima gemella platonica_ , come spesso si definivano quando si presentavano a vicenda a qualcuno, sedendosi di fronte a lui. James gli diede uno schiaffo in fronte, _“Non lamentarti, lo sai che te lo meriti!”_ , per poi rivolgere un sorriso gentile a Sandy.

“Vi ho tenuto il posto, Peter è andato a prendere da bere appena vi abbiamo intravisto arrivare dalla finestra.”

“E Lunastorta?”

“Non c’è stato verso di convincerlo, si è rifiutato di venire. Ha detto che voleva stare un po’ da solo a riposare e ho deciso di dargli un po’ di tranquillità perché aveva davvero una brutta cera. Io e Peter prima siamo passati da Mielandia e abbiamo fatto rifornimento del suo cioccolato preferito!” Gli disse James mostrandogli con orgoglio una busta piena del miglior cioccolato di Mielandia.

“Non c’era bisogno, avevo già preso io qualcosa l’altro giorno passando attraverso… _tu sai cosa_ perché avevo notato che-“

La risposta di Sirius fu interrotta dall’arrivo di Peter che portava, con inaspettata agilità, le quattro burrobirre ai presenti.

“Ecco qua, quattro burrobirre per noi!”

“Grazie, amico!” Lo ringraziò James dandogli una pacca sulla spalla facendo sorridere Peter che sembrava emozionarsi di fronte a qualsiasi tipo di riconoscimento da parte del suo amico occhialuto.

Sirius prese la sua burrobirra e iniziò a sorseggiarla senza proferire parola sfoggiando la sua tipica espressione di quando era intento a riflettere.

_Sta così tanto male da non riuscire a venire ai Tre Manici di scopa o mi sta evitando?_

James iniziò a discutere con Peter della prossima partita di Quidditch, che si sarebbe svolta la settimana prossima, e sul come i grifondoro avrebbero sicuramente vinto contro i corvonero. Peter era d’accordo con il suo amico e, dandogli pienamente ragione, non fece altro che fomentare la sicurezza di James. Il giovane ragazzo biondino, anche se non faceva parte della squadra, amava davvero il Quidditch e sperava un giorno di poter commentare le partite.

Sandy, seduta al fianco di Sirius, era restia a bere la sua burrobirra in quanto non le piaceva, addirittura la detestava, e nessuno si era preso la briga di chiederle se la gradisse prima di ordinargliene una.

Il suo visibile disgusto verso la bevanda non passò inosservato a Peter che le chiese se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

“Nono, tutto bene… è solo che non mi va.”

“Sei sicura che è tutto ok? Io ho sentito dire che un uomo una volta ci trovò dentro un dente!”

“Davvero dici?”

“Ovviamente! Lui stava sorseggiando quando-“

“Peter, smetterai mai di credere a tutto quello che ti dice quella testa vuota?” Gli disse Sirius che, dinnanzi all’inizio dell’ennesima bazzecola di James, sembrò riacquistare l’utilizzo della parola.

James iniziò a ridere mentre Peter diventava sempre più rosso.

“Ma perché credi a tutto, Pet?”

Il ragazzo biondo non rispose continuando a bere la sua burrobirra.

“Peter, vai ad ordinare una cioccolata calda per Sandy, sono sicuro che quella le andrà!” Esclamò James rifilando un occhiolino a Sandy, la quale, con un lieve rossore sulle guance, annuì sorridendo.

Superato l’inconveniente della scelta della bevanda, i tre ragazzi cominciarono a parlare di cose che Sandy non conosceva minimamente e a tratti sembrava stessero parlando addirittura in una lingua che comprendevano solo loro. Dopo forse mezz’ora, l’attenzione della giovane grifondoro fu attirata da James che, accortosi del suo silenzio, cercò di includerla nel discorso.

“Scusa, non volevamo tagliarti fuori, è che quando iniziamo a parlare non ci rendiamo più conto di ciò che ci circonda!”

Sandy gli rivolse un sorriso, grata per aver ricevuto delle scuse, sperando che Sirius prendesse spunto dal comportamento di quello che lui chiamava _fratello_. Sfortunatamente per lei, ciò non accadde.

Tutto sommato, tra discorsi sulla scuola, qualche gossip qua e là e battute su Evans da parte di Sirius a James, che lasciavano chiaramente intendere come il giovane con gli occhiali avesse una cotta per lei, il tempo passato insieme fu piacevole. I tre ragazzi, nonostante delle volte si chiudessero in una sorta di bolla invisibile, erano simpatici ed intelligenti e non potevano non far appassionare chiunque ad uno dei loro racconti che riguardava qualche loro epico scherzo passato.

“Io e Peter dobbiamo andare ad aiutare la professoressa Sprout con quelle piante per via dello scherzo della settimana scorsa. Sei fortunato che non ti abbiano beccato, ancora non riesco a capire come tu abbia fatto a fuggire in tempo.”

“I segreti del mestiere, amico!”

Mentre James e Peter iniziavano ad indossare i cappotti, anche Sirius si alzò preparandosi a sua volta ad uscire.

Di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo di Sandy spiegò di voler tornare al castello perché si sentiva poco bene. Dunque anche la ragazza, nonostante non credesse minimamente alle parole di Sirius, si mise il cappotto ed insieme uscirono fuori dal locale.

Fuori dalla porta vi era un uomo che vendeva oggettini di ogni tipo. Ciondoli, collane, anelli, portachiavi, mestoli, pantofole, tazze, portafogli, sveglie e perfino quadri. Sirius si fermò davanti al tavolo ricolmo di oggetti di qualsiasi tipo e allungò la mano verso un portachiavi che portava sopra uno strano disegno che Sandy non aveva mai visto.

“Quanto costa questo?”

“5 falci.”

Sirius si frugò nelle tasche e, trovando solo galeoni, gliene diede cinque raccomandagli di tenersi il resto.

“Cos’è?”

“Ah, niente. L’ho preso per Lunastorta, sopra c’è questo disegno che richiama un romanzo babbano che adora. Non pensavo che vendessero cose del genere ad Hogsmeade.”

“Che disegno è?”

“Mi sembra si chiami la Stella del vespro, un oggetto molto importante per dei personaggi del romanzo. Sai, richiama il nome dalla stella che è anche nota per esser la prima ad illuminarsi dopo il tramonto.”

Sandy, dando un’ultima occhiata al portachiavi, annuì e Sirius lo intascò senza aggiungere altro.

“Vuoi che rimaniamo un po’ insieme?”

“Nono, tranquilla. Meglio se vado a riposare, ci vediamo.” Entrambi si salutarono con un sorriso forzato per poi imboccare strade opposte.

Sirius tolse il portachiavi dalla tasca sorridendo _“Gli piacerà sicuro!”_

Dopo aver attraversato la sala comune rossa e oro, si diresse verso il dormitorio per controllare se Remus stesse ancora dormendo.

Giunto alla soglia della porta del loro dormitorio, spiò nella stanza trovando il protagonista dei suoi pensieri seduto sul letto con i capelli scompigliati mentre si mordicchiava la punta del pollice con davanti gli occhi una pergamena.

 _Il folle sta studiando._ Pensò Sirius mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo.

_Perché non riposa mai?_

Remus, che fino ad allora non si era accorto di nulla, alzò lo testa posando il suo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato.

Entrambi si studiarono a vicenda prima che Remus abbassasse nuovamente la testa sulla pergamena.

“Che stai facendo?”

“La lista della spesa, non vedi?”

“Siamo simpatici oggi, Lunastorta.”

Sirius rimarcò il soprannome dell’amico e in cambio ricevette un sorriso tanto largo quanto forzato che sembrava volesse dire _“Fottiti.”_

Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri si sedette sul letto vicino a Remus che cercava, con scarsi risultati, di rimanere concentrato. Dopo qualche minuto, il ragazzo dagli occhi color ambra incrociò le braccia al petto sbruffando.

“Puoi lasciarmi studiare in pace?”

“Ti sto solo guardando, è vietato?”

“Non riesco a studiare.”

“Ah, il mio sguardo ti distrae mio caro?”

“Potresti non rompere? Devo finire il saggio di trasfigurazione.”

“Veramente non devi, domani c’è la luna piena.”

“Sai cos’altro accade domani? Scade il tempo limite per consegnare il saggio!”

“Lo sai che tu non devi consegnarlo domani se non riesci, la McGonagall te lo ripete in continuazione.”

“Io non ho bisogno di un trattamento speciale, posso farcela come tutti voi, non sono idiota!” Urlò Remus lasciando che tutta la frustrazione accumulata in quei giorni venisse fuori.

Per alcuni minuti cadde su di loro un sonoro silenzio finché Sirius, avvicinandosi ancora di più all’altro ragazzi, non si decise a romperlo.

“Non intendevo assolutamente quello, lo sai.”

“Lo so.”

“Non voglio che ti stressi troppo, tutto qui.”

Remus sospirò.

“Scusa se ho urlato, Sir. È solo che… io non posso rimanere indietro, davvero. Semplicemente non posso. Tutti quanti non faranno altro che cercare un mio più piccolo errore per sbattermi fuori, nessuno mi darà il tempo extra che mi danno ora i professori. O sto al passo o sono fuori.”

Gli occhi di Remus iniziarono a diventare lucidi e Sirius prese ad accarezzargli i capelli sperando che, attraverso il suo tocco delicato, Remus potesse percepire tutto quello che non riusciva a dirgli.

_Io sono qui per te. Ci sarò sempre. Non importa cosa dicono alcune persone, tu vali tantissimo e vali tantissimo soprattutto per me._

Anche se gli stava rivolgendo il sorriso più dolce del mondo, dentro sentiva ammontare il furioso sentimento della rabbia. Era arrabbiato per tutto quello che Remus doveva sopportare. Non meritava un trattamento del genere in quanto, non solo era una delle persone migliori che lui abbia mai conosciuto, ma era anche uno degli studenti più in gamba dell’intera scuola. Purtroppo però era anche vero che sarebbe partito sempre svantaggiato rispetto agli altri, ed anche di molto, per via del suo _piccolo problema peloso_. Sirius non poteva negare quella realtà e Remus glien’era grato in quanto non sopportava ricevere una consolazione ricolma di bugie come spesso accadeva con i suoi genitori.

Remus sembrò rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco gentile e mise da parte il materiale scolastico.

Di fronte allo sguardo sorpreso di Sirius spiegò che era troppo indietro e che non l’avrebbe finito ugualmente.

“Guarda, ti ho portato una cosa.” Sirius frugò nella sua tasca e cacciò fuori il portachiavi. Lo porse a Remus con i battiti cardiaci leggermente accelerati.

_Devo calmarmi, è un semplice portachiavi per quale motivo non dovrebbe piacergli?_

Remus lo prese in mano e, una volta compreso il riferimento del disegno, fece un sorriso smagliante a Sirius.

“Grazie, Sir! Ma dove l’hai trovato?”

“Lo vendeva un signore fuori i Tre Manici di scopa e comunque non devi ringraziarmi. Semplicemente l’ho visto e ti ho pensato.”

“Molto romantico, grazie.”

“Perché romantico?”

_Ma che vuol dire “Perché romantico?” Cosa della frase “L’ho visto e ti ho pensato.” non è romantico? Ah, se James fosse qui riderebbe fino a domani._

“Devi sapere che il disegno sopra il portachiavi è la Stella del Vespro.”

“Lo so.”

“Sì lo so che lo sai, ma non sai che è un gioiello che nel romanzo appartiene al personaggio di Arwen-“

“Lo so, simboleggia l’immortalità degli elfi.”

“Okok, ho capito che sei attento quando parlo, ma non sai che lei lo dona ad Aragon come simbolo del loro amore.”

“Ah.”

“Tranquillo, so che le tue intenzioni non erano quelle! La tua reputazione da playboy senza cuore è salva.”

Sirius abbassò la testa emettendo una risatina sommessa sperando che le sue guance non fossero diventate rosse.

_Simbolo del loro amore. Che coincidenza eh? Ma non potevo portargli una burrobirra? Idiota._

“Sei andato ad Hogsmeade con Sandy?” La domanda di Remus ridestò Sirius dai suoi pensieri.

“Sì, perché?”

“Così, non posso chiedere?”

“Non pensavo ti piacesse mettere il naso negli affari altrui, signor prefetto.”

“Merlino, era solo una semplice domanda di circostanza!”

“Secondo me sei geloso.” Affermò il giovane Black con un sorriso sghembo sul volto. Remus in tutta risposta lo colpì in pieno volto con il cuscino.

“Ma che fai?”

“Mi dai fastidio e quindi ti punisco.”

“Mi hai preso per un elfo domestico?”

“Beh… l’altezza è quella.”

“COOOOSA?” Urlò Sirius mettendosi una mano sulla fronte inscenando un mancamento d’aria.

“Guarda che sei tu ad esser troppo alto, non è colpa mia se di nascosto mangi il concime per le piante!” Le sue tentate e assurde giustificazioni non fecero che scaturire sonore risate da parte di Remus.

_Ecco, è così che ti vorrei vedere sempre._

_Mentre ridi con gli occhi strizzati e le guance arrossate._

Sirius gli diede un colpetto sul braccio senza però smettere di sorridere.

Non avrebbe mai potuto arrabbiarsi con Remus soprattutto mentre rideva .

Remus, frenando di poco le sue risate, gli diede in cambio un vero e proprio pugno sul braccio per poi alzare le mani in segno di resa quando vide Sirius in procinto di vendicarsi.

“Cosa avrei fatto per meritarmi quel pugno?”

“Ti deve servire da lezione, così impari a disturbarmi.”

“Ah certo, però dopo avermi tirato il pugno ti sei arreso come un codardo senza darmi la possibilità di vendicarmi.”

“Sono debole, sai…è la luna.”

“Sí certo, come no. Sei debole solo quando ti conviene.”

Sirius si posizionò meglio sul letto poggiando la schiena alla testiera e, cercando di non farsi scoprire, iniziò ad osservare il profilo dell’amico sdraiato accanto a lui.

_Io davvero non ce la faccio più. Va a finire che divento peggio di James per Lily. Oddio, in tal caso mi uccido. La colpa è sua e della sua maledetta bellezza._

_I capelli scompigliati e il viso leggermente arrossato per le risate sono praticamente la mia morte e poi quando, per Merlino, quando mi sorride -Devo farla finita altrimenti rischio davvero di sembrare James mentre delira sugli occhi di Evans o su i suoi stupendi capelli._

“Ascoltiamo un po’ di musica?”

I pensieri di Sirius furono interrotti dalla proposta di Remus. Ascoltare musica insieme era diventato un loro momento da quando era riuscito a far funzionare il lettore cassette di Remus.

“Certo.”

Remus prese il suo lettore da sotto il letto e schiacciò il tasto play facendo partire

“Oh! You pretty things” di David Bowie.

Wake up you sleepy head

Put on some clothes, shake up your bed

Put another log on the fire for me

I’ve made some breakfast and coffee

Look out my window and what do I see

A crack in the sky and a hand reaching down to me.

Le parole delle canzone iniziarono a risuonare nelle orecchie dei due ragazzi che avevano iniziato a rilassarsi l’uno accanto all’altro.

Sirius aprì gli occhi disturbato da un lieve dolore alla spalla sinistra.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e, riacquistando lucidità, capì l’origine del suo dolore: Remus si era addormentato con il capo poggiato sulla sua spalla. Il cuore di Sirius gli rimbalzò forte nel petto scaturendogli una dolce sensazione di calore che prese a diffondersi rapidamente per tutto il corpo. Gli passò una mano nei suoi riccioli per poi poggiare il mento sulla sua testa per poter respirare a pieno il suo odore.

_No, penso che questa “cosa” non passerà mai…come potrei mai superarlo? Mi sono fatto fregare, sono fottutamente innamorato._

Pensò mentre continuava ad osservare Remus che dormiva beatamente accanto a lui.

Lo sguardo di Sirius cadde sul materiale scolastico di Remus che era stato dimenticato da entrambi sul lato del letto. Accarezzò leggermente il volto di Remus per poi spostarlo con la massima attenzione facendo sì che la sua testa poggiasse sul cuscino. Si alzò dal letto e, dopo aver rivolto un’ultima occhiata dolce a Remus, si diresse verso la sala comune con in mano la pergamena del giovane addormentato. Scese le scale lentamente sperando di trovare la sala comune vuota. Non sapeva che ore fossero, ma era sicuro che fosse già passata l’ora di cena.

 _Quel deficiente di James avrà visto sulla mappa dov’ero altrimenti a quest’ora la sala comune sarebbe piena di foto della mia faccia con scritto “SCOMPARSO”. Oddio, mi avrà visto con Lunastorta e sicuro non smetterà di bombardarmi di domande del tipo “Ma perché non gliel’hai detto? E quando glielo dici? Ma glielo dirai, vero? Sirius, devi prendere una decisione.”_ Cercando di scacciare dalla testa la voce petulante del suo amico, si sedette su una poltrona e iniziò a controllare il saggio di Remus sperando che non si offendesse in caso di eventuali modifiche. Lui e James avevano già finito il loro saggio quella mattina quindi non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualche errore o aggiungere giusto qualcosina.

Dopo nemmeno una decina di minuti il suo lavoro di revisione fu interrotto da dei finti colpe di tosse. Alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti la sua ragazza che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Non l’avevi finito stamattina?”

Gli chiese mentre spiava il contenuto della pergamena.

“Sì, questo non è il mio, lo sto solo controllando.”

“E di chi è?”

“Lunastorta.”

Sandy rise alzando gli occhi al cielo catturando per la prima volta da quando era entrata in sala lo sguardo di Sirius.

“Perché ridi?”

“Sai, le mie amiche avevano torto su di te. Sei un grande fidanzato.”

“Ah sì.” Le rispose il giovane senza prestarle veramente attenzione. La ragazza dai capelli biondi posò una sua mano sulla pergamena posizionandosi di fronte a Sirius.

“Sì, sei un grande fidanzato. Remus è fortunato ad averti.”

“Che cosa vorresti dire?”

“Che sono stanca di esser la fidanzata del fidanzato di un altro.”

“Stai farneticando.”

“Sai cosa ti dico? Che è finita.”

“Fai come ti pare.”

Sandy alzò la mano dalla pergamena e, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di rancore, se ne andò a passo spedito verso il dormitorio sussurrando sotto voce i peggiori insulti verso il suo ormai ex ragazzo.

_Ma perché mi ostino a frequentare gente del genere?_

Sirius sospirò passandosi una mano nei lunghi capelli neri.

_Possibile che non posso trovarmi una ragazza normale che non mi stressi? Che razza di problema hanno?_

Continuò a scribacchiare fino a quando scorse un piccolo disegno sulla pergamena che raffigurava un riccio, anche se cancellato con due linee ordinate, che avevano trasfigurato la settimana scorsa e un sorriso gli nacque magicamente sul volto.

_Il problema delle ragazze con cui continuo ad uscire è che loro… non sono lui. Per Remus inizierei perfino ad ascoltare il professor Binns se ne avesse bisogno o rimarrei sveglio notti intere a fargli compagnia se solo me lo chiedesse. Ruberei perfino quella maledetta luna che lo fa soffrire da troppo tempo._

Si passò una mano sulla faccia tentando di reprimere la sua voglia di urlare finendo di correggere eventuali errori del saggio iniziato da Remus.

Non aveva finito di scrivere il saggio perché sapeva che Remus non avrebbe mai accettato, dunque l’aveva giusto revisionato aggiungendo qualche dettaglio in più.

Arrotolò la pergamena quando sentì le voci di James e Peter entrare in sala.

“Dove siete stati?”

“Peter ha tentato di ricavare un appuntamento con Jessica, sai quella tassorosso del quarto anno anche piuttosto carina con cui ci prova di continuo, ma ha ricevuto un bel due di picche!”

“Non c’è bisogno di inferire, James!”

“Ma non sto infierendo, ho semplicemente raccontato al nostro caro amico cosa abbiamo fatto. Dai, non ti permettere a mettere su il broncio con me eh!”

Sirius rise guardando James che continuava a prendere in giro Peter pizzicandogli le guance ormai rosse.

“Dai, saliamo.” Propose mettendo fine alla tortura a cui James stava sottoponendo il loro amico biondo.

James rallentò il passo lasciando che Peter andasse più avanti rimanere solo con Sirius.

“Tutto ok? Ho visto sulla mappa che sei stato con Lunastorta tutto il tempo…”Gli sussurrò dandogli una leggera gomitata guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Sirius.

“La vuoi smettere di spiarmi con quella maledetta mappa?”

“Non ti ho spiato, ma quando non ti ho visto scendere per cena mi sono preoccupato e ho dato un’occhiata! Ho controllato anche per sapere dove fosse Lunastorta. Ho portato qualcosa ad entrambi in caso vi avessi trovato affamati.”

“Come sei premurosa, mamma.”

James gli diede uno schiaffo dietro la nuca.

“Quindi?”

“Quindi _niente_ , James. Smettila di stressarmi.”

“Uffa, quanto sei scontroso!”

Sirius gli diede una leggera spinta non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso.

_Un giorno dovrò andare ad accendere un cero in onore di qualche Divinità che sta lassù per aver messo questo cretino sul mio cammino._

Pensò al loro primo incontro sul vagone del treno quel 1º settembre di 5 anni fa e di come James, con una sola frase, avesse fatto cadere tutte le sue certezze su quale sarebbe stata la sua casa.

 _“Serpeverde? Ed io che pensavo fossi uno a posto!”_ Gli aveva detto rivolgendogli uno sguardo deluso come se gli avesse appena confessato di aver rapinato un giovane barbone per divertimento.

Quel piccolo ragazzino con i capelli costantemente in disordine, nonostante l’incessante cura da parte dei genitori, era riuscito a fargli desiderare di non finire in Serpeverde più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Oltre a diventare una perfetta occasione per sfidare la sua famiglia, il non finire in Serpeverde si era trasformato nel desiderio di non deludere quello che sarebbe diventato in seguito suo fratello. Quando il cappello sopra la sua testa gridò _“Grifondoro!”_ Corse verso il tavolo e James, quando anche egli fu smistato, si sedette vicino a lui dandogli una pacca sulla spalla _“Grande, amico! Lo sapevo che uno come te non sarebbe finito in quel covo di serpi, faremo grandi cose insieme.”_

Entrati in stanza tutti e tre si cambiarono cercando di non disturbare Remus che ancora dormiva.

“Ho un avviso per la gentile clientela prima che domani mi facciate fare una figura di merda, io e Sandy ci siamo lasciati.” Mormorò il giovane Black senza il minimo interesse.

Peter si lasciò andare ad una falsissima espressione stupita mentre James, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Sirius, si limitò ad annuire.

“Perché fai quella faccia, Pet?”

“Sinceramente avevo già capito benissimo che a nessuno dei due importava nulla dell'altro… sai, penso che lei ti abbia detestato tutto il tempo mentre tu l’hai semplicemente ignorata.”

“Non è vero che l’ho ignorata.”

“Sì, invece.”

“Stai dicendo un sacco di fesserie.”

“Non ti eri nemmeno accorto che non le piacesse la burrobirra! Insomma, se io esco con una ragazza a cui tengo sto attento a cosa le piace e cosa no.”

_Infatti so cosa piace e cosa no a Lunastorta._

Sirius, messo di fronte a quella realtà, gli fece segno di star zitto per poi guardare James.

“Tu non dici nulla?” Gli chiese Sirius, con una punta di fastidio nella voce per esser stato così _evidente_ anche per Peter, aspettandosi da lui un’ulteriore conferma sul da farsi.

Peter aveva ragione, ma aveva bisogno di un’ultima spinta prima di partire. Per lui Sandy semplicemente _non c’era_ così come non ci sarebbe stata nessun’altra ragazza.

Sperava che James lo mettesse ancora _un’ultima volta_ di fronte alla verità.

James sapeva sempre cosa passava per la mente di Sirius anche quando lui stesso non era in grado di capirlo.

_Dammi l’ultima spinta prima del salto, amico._

James fece spallucce e, prima di chiudere la tenda del suo letto, mormorò “È durata anche troppo questa recita, lo sai come la penso amico. Secondo me è giunto il momento di togliere la maschera.”

Sirius non gli diede nessuna risposta limitandosi ad annuire consapevolmente con il capo.

Si incamminò verso il letto di Remus e, scompigliandogli ulteriormente i capelli, chiuse le tende del suo letto sapendo che l’amico l’indomani mattina non avrebbe gradito di scoprire di aver dormito senza le tende chiuse.

Successivamente andò nel suo letto e si mise sotto le coperte rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo verso il letto di Remus prima di chiudere anche le sue di tende.

_È davvero arrivato il momento di finire la recita e di iniziare a vivere._

_Che il piano “Conquistare Lunastorta” abbia inizio! Mi ci gioco il cuore, sono pronto a lanciarmi. Non mi limiterò più, gli dirò qualsiasi cosa mi passi per la testa, anche la cosa più romantica e sdolcinata. Anche se non dovessi riuscirci, una cosa in questi giorni l’ho ormai ammessa: lui sarà sempre il mio punto debole_ _e allo stesso tempo il mio punto di forza._ _Non importa cosa accadrà, non lo lascerò mai andare anche se dovesse innamorarsi di un’altra persona e-ok basta magari evitiamo le conclusioni drastiche prima del tempo. Devo rimanere concentrato sul mio obiettivo, ovvero conquistare il suo cuore!_

Colmo di determinazione, Sirius si addormentò con un sorriso sulle labbra, lieto di aver accanto amici come James e Peter, lasciandosi cullare dai battiti del suo cuore che acceleravano mentre pensava al _suo_ Lunastorta.

**Author's Note:**

> È stato leggermente complicato immedesimarmi in Sirius, lo ammetto.  
> Ho riscritto questa storia più volte cercando di rimanere il più coerente possibile.  
> Spero di non esser risultata OOC e di avervi trasmesso le sue emozioni! Fatemi sapere and WE LOVE YOU, PRONGS.  
> Ripeto, per chiunque fosse interessato, che questa storia è strettamente collegata con https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805249 ^.^


End file.
